


Costumes and Not Costumes

by acgiacoma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acgiacoma/pseuds/acgiacoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo never felt prouder in his life than when he managed to convince Kenma to come with him to Bokuto's Halloween party (and really, who could blame him?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes and Not Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> A (late) Halloween drabble from my sideblog on tumblr! Thought I'd post it here, too. If you like you can check out my personal tumblr (acgiacoma.tumblr.com) or my sideblog (dribblescribbles.tumblr.com)

Kuroo never felt prouder in his life than when he managed to convince Kenma to come with him to Bokuto’s Halloween party.

That said, when Halloween finally rolled around and he was waiting outside Kenma’s house, he got worried.  Did Kenma remember that he agreed to go?  Was he going to cancel?  Leave the party early?  Worst of all, was he only going to appease Kuroo?  He would kick himself if Kenma spent an evening feeling uncomfortable for his sake.  

Just as he was on the verge of having a small internal breakdown, the door opened to reveal his best friend.  Kenma gave Kuroo a once over, looking at his usual Nekoma uniform and the drawn on bruises and cuts along his skin.

Kuroo grinned, putting a hand on his hip.

“I’m a zombie-ball player.”

Kenma tilted his head to the side.

“Lazy.”

Laughing, Kuroo put a hand over his heart.

“You wound me,” he said.  “Besides, I don’t want to hear that from you.”

Kenma was dressed as…well, Kenma.  He was sporting one of his usual too-big hoodies, with plain dark pants to match.  And while he looked unquestionably and unfairly adorable, he looked better suited for a night playing video games than a party.  Unless…

“Not going?” Kuroo tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Much to his surprise, Kenma shook his head.

“My costume’s not on yet,”

“Oh.”  He felt the corners of his mouth tug upward in relief.  “Well, you should probably go put it on, right?  I’ll wait for you.”

Kenma nodded, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, then moved. However, instead of turning back to the house, he walked right up to Kuroo. Then, without a word, Kenma reached forward and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.

Kuroo gave a small jump, but Kenma kept hold.

“Okay,” he said, “Costume’s on.”

“U-Uh.  What are you supposed to be?”

Kenma looked down at his feet, and Kuroo saw an unmistakable red tint to the back of his neck.

“Your boyfriend,” he muttered.

Heat rushed to Kuroo’s face in an instant.

“Oh.” He didn’t know what else to say.  In the back of his mind, he desperately hoped his palms didn’t start sweating.

They walked to the party in silence for awhile. Kenma’s eyes were still pointed at his feet as Kuroo’s stomach churned and fluttered until he couldn’t stand it. And so, making a quick but surprisingly easy decision, he gave Kenma’s hand a gentle squeeze.  

“You know,“ he said, “Maybe after the party you can keep the costume on.”

Keeping his head down, Kenma nodded, curt, and the back of his neck seemed even redder than before.  Slow and hesitant, he gave Kuroo’s hand a small squeeze in return.

“Maybe.”


End file.
